


first!

by guineaDogs



Series: al's sheith shorts [1]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, And they were boyfriends, M/M, New Years, oh my god they were boyfriends, special traditions
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-01
Updated: 2021-01-01
Packaged: 2021-03-10 22:53:37
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 488
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28484922
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/guineaDogs/pseuds/guineaDogs
Summary: The new year begins with a friendly competition between Shiro and Keith, for prizes such as snagging the first kiss of the new year.
Relationships: Keith/Shiro (Voltron)
Series: al's sheith shorts [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2086515
Comments: 14
Kudos: 26





	first!

**Author's Note:**

> this is a short little thing i wrote last night (def while drinking, as one does on nye). a long time ago i feel like i read something about a couple having competitions for different things every january 1st, and that's stuck with me until now. i had to make it sheith, okay.
> 
> there's a few other short prompts from last night i'll be uploading to this series too, so if you like rly short soft things, keep an eye out. (and if you like longer things, just wait, i've got a lot of projects in the works for this year ♥)
> 
> hmu on twitter any time @ guineaDogs

They can’t pinpoint exactly when the tradition started, but they’ve narrowed it down as much as possible. It was probably somewhere between the start of a healthily competitive friendship–with early morning nerf gun battles in Shiro’s parents’ backyard while everyone else slept off hangovers–and when they moved in together as boyfriends all those years ago. Ultimately the hows and whys don’t matter. The only thing that matters is that it’s a time-honored tradition between the two of them.

The game of new year firsts.

The ground rules are simple: the first kiss of the new year doesn’t count. They can share that victory with the promise of being together, and kissing, throughout the year, as that’s what they did at the stroke of midnight. After that? It’s on. They’d considered allowing a longer reprieve or armistice beyond that first kiss, but what’s the fun in that? 

So when they effectively kick their friends out of their home for the night, the competition truly begins. Shiro is the first, in the new year, to remove an article of clothing from the other. In a swift movement, he’s got Keith’s shirt up and over his head. But Keith gets him pinned to their bed before he can do more than that. 

Deft fingers and a wicked mouth ensure that he’s also the first to pull an orgasm from his partner. Keith pulls back with an audible pop after swallowing Shiro’s spill all down. He wipes his mouth with the back of his hand and offers his boyfriend a smirk. “First.” 

Fortunately, in the spirit of enjoying each other’s company and bodies,  _ that  _ specific count goes well beyond first _. _ There’s seconds, thirds, fourths, until exhaustion catches up with them and they fall asleep sprawled across their bed and each other.

In the morning, Shiro sidles up behind Keith, throwing an arm across his torso, pressing close as he presses a kiss to the back of his neck. Shiro always wakes first. The fact of the matter is that Keith has never, not once, won the honor of  _ first good morning kiss of the year _ . But he’ll never complain–of all the things they could compete over, this particular thing isn’t it. As far as he’s concerned, he’s the real victor in that moment.

Besides, despite the fact that Shiro is the first to wake, Keith is somehow is the first to get into the kitchen to brew coffee, and by the time Shiro’s made his way over–properly claiming the first ass grab of the year–Keith’s pressing a mug of hot joe into his hands, standing on his tiptoes to press a kiss to Shiro’s nose. 

Perhaps, beyond the constant declarations of  _ first _ throughout the first week of the new year, it isn’t much of a competition. But they love their competition, their silly tradition just for the two of them, as much as they love each other. 


End file.
